List of Mutations
Mutations are extinct Species that were spawned from the children of Baal, the Originals (with the exceptions of Heartless Angels and Desolated Angels, both of which were spawned by Angels.). They were all eventually hunted down and killed by the Celestial Guardians. Centaur A race of creatures composed of parts from humans and horses. Daemon The ancestor race of the Eudaemon and the Kakodaemon, Daemon were non-elemental beings who were not good nor evil until hundreds of years of natural evolution caused the race to evolve into two different sub-species. Darc A Darc is a Raven-like creature of shadow that shifts between darkness and the light, it feathers are like a suit of metal armor. Desolated Angel A few Arch Angels whom were brought to Oblivion managed to avoid being totally corrupted by the other angels and remained holy, their mere existence causes some inhabitants to mutate into them, although its an extremely rare mutation. Note: They have 4-6 white feather wings. Devil A demonic humanoid race of beings who have wings and tails with purple or red skin. Some have a third eye on their forehead. Heartless Angel Three thousand years before Omega V: Redemption, the Demon God Xemgao captured hundreds of angels and took them to Oblivion where they became corrupted. Their souls seek mortals today and allow them to transform into Heartless Angels. Note: They have 1-2 black or white feather wings. Holocaust Disciple A tall, human-shaped creature composed of pure flame. it wears a plain red rope that seems to float and billow in the tremendous heat. while the air shimmers around it its lower body is a steam of flame that coils around it like a snake's tail. Lamia Half woman, half serpent. A Lamia has the head and torso of a woman, but the lower half of her body is serpentine. Lizardman A race of Reptilian humanoid who are capable of regenerating torn limbs. Minotaur A creature that is part man and part bull having the body of a man and the head of a bull. Mutant X A mutation which comes from no specific past race, infected creatures display different effects, madness is the most common side effect. In other words its a custom mutation. Oni A type of Demon, they are humanoid yet hideous, gigantic creatures with sharp claws, wild hair, and two long horns growing from their heads. Their skin may be any number of colors, but red, blue, black, pink, and green are particularly common. Their fierce appearance is only enhanced by the tiger skins they tend to wear. Shade A person that has summoned up an avenging spirits too powerful for them to control and the spirits takes possession of their mind and body creating a creature known as a shade. it has crimson hair and maroon eyes", pointed teeth, and skin as thin as parchment, "stretched over a skull to give the imitation of life." A shade is power with magic, and can be a danger to those facing them. Shinigami Soul Reapers are enforcers and psychopomps who all share similar supernatural powers. They are based on the Japanese Grim Reaper concept, imported from Europe into Japan during the Meiji period. Because the concept is very recent and was never a part of Shinto nor of Japanese folklore, Soul Reapers in Bleach are quite different from those of other works of fiction. Soul Reapers are humans that have gained supernatural powers. As such, their bodies are composed of ectoplasm (霊子, reishi?) Soul Reapers, as well as most other types of beings, are quite capable of influencing their environment. Additionally, they can be injured and die like regular humans, though it takes considerably greater injuries for the latter to occur than it would in regular humans. The most prominent power possessed by a Soul Reaper is their zanpakutō, a sword generated from the Soul Reaper's soul. Soul Reapers also naturally give off spiritual energy, which varies greatly in magnitude with the strength of a Soul Reaper. A zanpakutō is a physical manifestation of this force concentrated into a blade. Shokan A race of half man, half dragon four armed warriors. Siren The Sirens were beautiful sea nymphs who charmed sailors and luered them away with their enchanting songs. Skeleton A mutation which causes the character to lo lose all its body parts except for its skeletal system. Specter A race of cloaked apparitions. Tiefling Tieflings tend to have an unsettling air about them, and most people are uncomfortable around them, whether they are aware of the tiefling's unsavory ancestry or not. While some look like normal humans, others retain physical characteristics derived from their ancestor, such as horns, pointed teeth, cloven hooves for feet, tails, red skin, etc. Vampire An ageless humanoid being with a distinct link to bats, they thrive on drawing blood from their prey. Possess fangs, sometimes claws, enhanced senses, are weak against sunlight but can't be killed by simple exposure to a star or light. WEAPON Since the creation of Oblivion an ancient race of WEAPONs have hibernated in the planet's core. Long ago one of these WEAPONs perished, its power was absorbed by Oblivion, some of this power however finds its way into Oblivion's inhabitants. Werewolf A half man half wolf monster whose strength is only surpassed by its tremendous speed. Zombie An undead creature that strikes fear in one's heart, with no ability to feel pain and the ability to break necks with ease.